This invention relates generally to decoration assemblies, and more particularly to decoration assemblies adapted to be used in conjunction with a support structure.
Decoration assemblies such as Christmas trees for example, are often used during various times of the year. For example, decoration assemblies may be used as seasonal displays or may be displayed during a particular holiday season. As such, generally decoration assemblies are usually only displayed for a portion of the year and are then stored for future use. Storage of at least some known decoration assemblies can create a challenge. In particular, because at least some known decoration assemblies are large and inflexible, such decoration assemblies may be difficult or awkward to move and may take up a significant amount of storage space. Moreover, because of their construction, design, or size, at least some known decoration assemblies may be difficult to assemble. For example, a Christmas tree decoration may include a plurality of limbs that must be coupled to, or removed from, a central support member when the tree is assembled or disassembled. Depending on the size, orientation, and number of limbs it may be a tedious and time consuming task to assemble or disassemble such trees. For example, at least some known Christmas tree decorations include a plurality of limbs that are threadably coupled to the central support member.
Additionally, at least some known free-standing decoration assemblies may be unstable when assembled. For example, at least some known Christmas tree decorations may require a Christmas tree be positioned within a stand. However, if the Christmas tree is not positioned correctly within the stand and/or if the stand is not securely coupled to the tree, the Christmas tree may easily tip over.
Furthermore, at least some known decoration assemblies are large and cannot be used in conjunction with a support structure. For example, because of their size or weight, known Christmas tree decorations must be coupled to a stand designed for such a decoration, that is supported on a flat surface such as the ground or a table top, but such trees may not be used in conjunction with an alternative stand or with a support structure that enhances the assembly, storage, and stability of the decoration assembly.